dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Dick Figures Wiki
movie.png|Dick Figures: The Movie|link=Dick Figures: The Movie|linktext=Y U No Pitch in for Dick Figures movie? MeetRed2.png|RedD3ATH|link=Red|linktext=No one spawn camps Red! MeetBlue2.png|Lieutenant Blue Balls|link=Blue|linktext=He likes Pina Coladas! MeetLT2.png|Lord Tou-F£§%!!!|link=Lord Tourettes|linktext=Don't mess with this dude! Dick Figures Wiki is about the awesome series created by Six Point Harness, Squetch, Milowerx Media and Mondo Mini Shows (the creators of Happy Tree Friends). Come and contribute to the Wiki! Red and Blue are friends. Kind of. They're also enemies. Definitely. They're just like me and you: they surf the internet, they play videogames, they fight mega-huge-fire-breathing-dragon-turtles with samurai swords. Pretty typical stuff. Without jobs or much prospect for sexual salvation the two often become tagled in bizzare shenanigans as they battle the burning question of their time: what the hell are we going to do today ? Read more... After one and a half year, the creator of Dick Figures are making a MOVIE! Check out the first few minutes of the movie on First Day of Cool and help fund the project on Kickstarter! *April 9, 2012 - Opened external forum, link is here! You need to create accounts yourself. *April 8, 2012 - Forum is open, extra poll started if we should have a external forum or have one here. *April 5, 2012 - Season 4 Premiere is here! Losing Streakers *March 31, 2012 - Huge debate on if Sarah Connors wants to kill Blue or if it's another reason, join the debate here! *March 2, 2012 - We are in need of a new background! We want you to create one! Just upload it here and add Category:Backgrounds to the image. The one that makes the best background will be featured on the front page for a month. *Febuary 4, 2012 - We are now on off-season and must keep editing so the kinds of pages we have been not updating or adding are the location pages. So please add location pages to this wiki soon there will be Location Editing Badges. *January 27, 2012 - We are removing ALL Appearances Section of ALL (Major) Characters due to lack of information and it covers up too much space. *January 21, 2012 - Stupid and Random announcement, here! *December 24, 2011 - We at Dick Figures wiki wish you a merry SHIT-mas and a CRAP-py new year! *December 19, 2011 - ANNOUNCEMENT: Thanks to Wendy from the Wikia Support team, the wiki is protected and now you NEED '''to make an account to edit. *December 12, 2011 - Please help in creating the Dick Figures Fanon, We NEED your ideas! (Well no, not really) *November 19, 2011 - Get your Modern Flame War wallpapers here! *November 17, 2011 - Really sweet blog post here! *November 2, 2011 - A character called "Chica" (no source for name) is about to be deleted in a week! If you are against it, say why at the talk page for this page. *October 25, 2011 - Important announcement! Here! *October 7, 2011 - Now we have a Youtube Page! Yaaaaay! http://www.youtube.com/DickFiguresWiki *September 1, 2011 - We will try the new Editing Design for '''3 Days '''and see if anyone likes it *August 20, 2011 - Main Page has been changed! Thanks Wikia! And the poll has been extended due to errors *May 26, 2011 - Remove kill count on articles that has one and put times dead in the character infobox. *May 5, 2011 - Please Help editing the Appearances section of Blue. *March 15, 2011 - New Layout on the homepage! *March 14, 2011 - Dick Figures Wiki now has the new achivements feature! Red_ImBatman: U like Ocho Muerte? hes fuckign crazy. he'll eat ur shit UP! ....send me pix of ur pet, if itz coool enough!!!! BlueHatesRed: Skins available for your phone with my face on it! Not my actual skin. That would be gross. http://www.musicskins.com/category/tv-movies/dick-figures.html LordTourettes: Now I'll make a rhyme for you, the grass so green and the sky so TESTICLE!!!!!!!! '''Previous poll answers can be found here action=purge}} Refresh ·''' '''· See All Category:Browse